Boys Like You
by VideoVixen
Summary: Heartbroken by the boy of his dreams. But is it really the end between them? Even after all this time? SessInu. M-preg.


**AN** : This story came to me while listening to my current obsession. **SZA** ' **s** " **Prom**." Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Golden eyes looked his way with tears clinging to his lashes. His face saying he was not happy to be bothered at the moment and his next words reflected his mood clearly. "What the Hell do you want?"

The demon swallowed, casting a quick glance to the closed restroom door before turning back to expectant, irritated eyes. "I saw what happened out there and—"

"So what. You and half the damn school saw what that asshole did to me." The hanyou quipped in a way as if to say he were unimpressed, already dismissing the silver haired boy with turning back to his reflection in the mirror. His clawed fingers pulling the white material away from the side of his neck. A dark bruise already marring the sun kissed skin there. The ivory haired boy cursing under his breath as he studied the new feature upon his person.

He couldn't help but wonder why someone like Inuyasha would choose to accept such treatment. He was. . .beyond perfect. Someone like him could get anyone he wanted. "H-H doesn't deserve you." His mouth moving before his brain caught up with him. Faltering slightly at the piercing eyes that met him through the mirror. "You. . . you could do a lot better." He finished lowly with a nod.

The white haired boy's roving over him in contemplation with a slight tilt to his head. As if suddenly seeing him with new eyes. "Yeah?" He asked with a raised brow. "Someone better like you." He asked with a hint of condescension.

"You. . .are so beautiful," he breathed lowly, clearing his throat as those eyes flashed back his way. "You deserve someone who recognizes your worth." Nodding with a small awkward wave as he made to leave the men's restroom. Only coming in here to check on the boy's welfare only to end up saying things he hadn't planned to.

"Wait." Came the sudden words from behind and he stopped, turning to see the hanyou closing the distance between them. His heart starting to beat faster at being on the receiving end of the hanyou's full attention. The corners of the other's lips rising slightly with a imperceptible tilt of his head. The full blood knowing he could hear it. Breath leaving his body at the hands that reached up to take the black framed glasses from his face. Blinking as his world became blurred but he didn't complain. Inuyasha could do whatever he wanted with him.

"What's your name." Inuyasha asked him softly.

"Sesshomaru," he breathed. "Sesshomaru Tomita."

"Mines—"

"Inuyasha Hamada."

A dark brow rising but the look on the younger boy's face said he was more amused than anything. A genuine smile taking up the bottom half of his face as he chuckled. Sesshomaru wondering how it was possible to be that beautiful. Wishing he had his glasses to enjoy it better.

As if somehow reading his thoughts the other handed them back. The dog demon didn't hesitate to put them back on.

"Give me a ride home?" The hanyou asked pleasantly. "My only ride out of here decided to be a jerk today so I'm kind—"

"S-Sure." Sesshomaru rushed to agree. The persistent nod of his head backing up his willingness to see the other boy home. Can't believing he was going to be riding alone with the hanyou.

"Sweet." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru turned to the door, holding it open for the younger hanyou and the other left out. His steps sure and confident as he passed by the silver haired demon. Sesshomaru greedily inhaling the spicy scent he left in his wake as he made to catch up with him.

Sesshomaru mystified by the creature beside him. The sun's bright rays hitting the translucent strands as they walked along the campuses pathways. Seemingly casting the other in a slight glow. Seeming oblivious to the looks he received as he passed by the other students. Forced to stop the sneak glances he sent the other as they neared the university's parking space. Pulling out his keys and unlocking the doors to the dark gray sports car.

"No way is that your car." The hanyou finished with a slight laugh as they closed the last remaining distance between them and the impressive beast of a vehicle. Lightly running the pads of his fingers along the 2017 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport Coupe. Enjoying watching the hanyou find pleasure in the car.

"A gift from my father." Keeping the bitter remark of how thinking lavishing his child in expensive gifts made up for never being there. Though right now, he was glad for it if it made Inuyasha happy.

"Your family must be like super loaded." Inuyasha said distractedly, taken by the beauty before him.

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "Wanna drive?"

His inquiry immediately gaining the attention from golden eyes. A smirk adorning the other's lips as he shook his head. Turning back to look upon the gray car. "Don't play."

"I'm not," he insisted. Tossing the hanyou the keys and the other catching them as he appeared to wonder if the older boy was joking or not.

"Your serious." The hanyou deadpanned in disbelief as he looked to him.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Sure."

Inuyasha's features lighting up as he seemed to realize the dog was in fact not joking. Hurrying around to the other side as Sesshomaru walked to the passenger seat. Silently taking in the other boy's face as he started up the coupe. Deciding he made the right choice as Inuyasha laughed and expressed just how awesome he thought this was. Along with a questioning of the dog's mental state for letting a stranger drive his car.

Inuyasha carefully parking the Corvette along the curb of a modest sized two story gray home. Shutting off the engine before heavily leaning back into the seat. A smile on his lips. "I have got to get me one of these."

Forcibly having to bite his tongue at the promise of getting the hanyou one of his own almost spilling forth. Knowing that would undoubtedly creep the other boy out.

"I kinda hate I drove all this way just for you to have to drive back home." A pinch of guilt leaking through his words as he finally met the older dog's gaze.

"I actually live next door to you." Sesshomaru answered quietly.

"What," Inuyasha asked with a crinkle of his brows.

He leaned back in his seat. Turning his head toward the window as he looked upon the home he left this morning to attend classes. "It's the white house on the right. We've been neighbors for the past three years." Turning to see Inuyasha leaning forward to get a better look at the large immaculate home. Leaning back in his seat before meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha started with a softness in his eyes. "I can't believe I never noticed you. I had no idea you lived next door to me. I feel like the world's biggest heel." He finished with a shake of his head, his irritation pointed inward.

"It's fine," the demon quickly waved it off, hating the idea of upsetting the hanyou. "I am pretty forgettable." He finished with a small huff of laughter.

Inuyasha watching him for a moment. "Well, I won't forget how sweet you were to me today." He said before closing the space between them. The dog's breath hitching as he felt soft lips press into the corner of his mouth. Eyes immediately finding Inuyasha's as he pulled back: noticing the amused smile that took over the other boy's lips. "Your heart's beating really fast." He muttered quietly.

"Yeah. . ." He trailed off, inwardly reeling at receiving his first kiss. And from the boy of his dreams no less. The hanyou's grin widening as he pulled away completely. His small mirage of heaven shattered at the sudden sound of a woman's shrieking piercing their small bubble of sanctuary. Seeing a dark haired middle aged woman standing on the steps to the other boy's home. Her brown eyes angry and locked onto the boys in the car. Inuyasha sighing as he undid his seat belt. His amber locked onto the raving woman who demanded his attention. Sending an apologetic smile Sesshomaru's way.

"I gotta go. But thank you for today." He said before opening the driver's side door and the dog followed suit. Watching as Inuyasha made his way around to stand before him. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

The demon nodded and he received one last grin before Inuyasha finally made his way toward the expectant human female. The shouting starting up once more and the hanyou's own voice matching to meet hers as they disappeared inside the house.

The tingling on the corner of his lips making them curve upward as he walked around to the driver's side of his car and parked his car into the garage. Knowing this was the best day of his life.

* * *

It was when he was walking into the men's restroom that he was pushed from behind. Stumbling as he tried to catch his footing. Eyes squinting as his glasses went flying from his face and and across the tiled floor of the restroom. Managing to straighten out only to have fists curl into his shirt and his back slammed into one of the bathroom stalls. Looking into angry brown eyes of the jackal demon before him. Turning his head at the face that came to invade his personal space.

"I don't know what the fuck you think your doing but the hanyou is off limits." The dark haired jackal sneered. Sesshomaru making to break free but he received another slam for his efforts. The jackal's forearm coming to rest across his neck as he pressed forward. Jaw tight. His tall, athletic build overpowering the dog's. "He's angry right now but he always comes back," a cruel tilt of his lips as he looked upon the struggling demon. "Don't think a drive around in your fucking car is enough to take him from me. He needs a man and your nothing but a pansy with money to throw around." One last slam and he released the dog. Sesshomaru's form hunched over as he attempted to regain his lost breath. The hazy vision of the jackal's shoes in his peripheral. "Fucking pussy." Came the heated obscenity before the sound of the other began walking from him.

Sesshomaru wheezed as he looked to the ground. "Idiot." He muttered breathlessly.

The sound of walking stopped. "What'd you call me?" The dark haired boy's words dangerously raising an octave with every word spoken.

Sesshomaru breathed in and out a few more times before straightening out. Chest lightly heaving as he turned to face the hazy form of the dark haired man. "I said. . .your an idiot. He deserves. . . better. You. . . you don't deserve him."

The jackal's head tilting as he slowly closed the distance between them. "You must seriously have a death wish." The other said with a growl. Sesshomaru raising his hands awkwardly before himself. Seeing the incoming fist from his right but too slow to dodge it. His head turning with the heavy blow and being sent sprawling onto his back. Letting out a groan and curling into a ball at the sharp series of kicks to his stomach. Forearms offering as much protection as possible against the rain of blows over his body. The sound of the restroom door opening not stopping the assault to his person.

"Oh my God. Get the fuck away from him!"

Sesshomaru turning his head at the sound of the familiar voice. Making out a head of white as the figure came closer. The hanyou pulling at the jackal's shoulders. "Stop it, Akira!"

The jackal huffing as he delivered one last blow to the curled body over the floor. Sesshomaru wincing as he watched the demon turn his brown eyed stare onto the hanyou. "C'mon," he said suddenly, wrapping a large hand around Inuyasha's arm only for his hold to be roughly shaken off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." The hanyou's stance firm as he looked up at the other.

"You can't be serious." Akira stated. Disbelieving. "Your choosing that clown over me?"

Inuyasha not saying anything as he met the jackal's stare with serious eyes.

"Tch. Whatever." The dark haired boy muttered as he stormed away from the two. The door closing with a soft click despite the harsh way it was opened. The hanyou immediately making his way over to the fallen demon who was attempting to get his sore body from off the floor.

"I am so sorry." Inuyasha began as he offered his arms out as support. The two slowly getting the demon back to his towering height. The hanyou leading the other over to the sink.

Mortification finding him at the other seeing him so weak. Leaning against the sink as Inuyasha left his side. The sound of his steps coming closer once more before Inuyasha pressed something into his hand. "One of the lens is shattered but you should still be able to see out of them." He said with a soft smile before turning to rip out a few sheets of towels from the dispenser. Running water over the corner of the brown sheets before stepping closer to the dog demon. Looking to the bleeding lip as he cleaned away the blood. Biting into his lip as he worked, golden eyes suddenly flashing up to his own as his hand stopped his soft ministrations. The soft look in the hanyou's eyes embarrassing him. Sesshomaru reaching up to take over. Turning away from the watchful hanyou as he looked to his reflection. Pressing the wet towel over the side that was reddened. Hissing at the pain his action caused him. "How'd you know what he'd do?" He asked irritably. Taking in the purple swell under his right eye.

"I had a feeling," the hanyou said quietly before falling silent for a moment. "Look. If it's about what happened. . . there's no reason to feel embarrassed, Sesshomaru. I don't think I've met anyone who can beat Akira."

Aside from a quick cut of his eyes the hanyou's way, he didn't acknowledge his words. Their were no words to describe the feelings coursing through them. He'd been feeling sky high ever since their time spent in his car a few days prior. Nothing disrupting his giddiness at knowing he'd walked away from the hanyou with a good impression in the other's mind. Now. . . here he was being treated with coddling hands because he was too weak to fight. He didn't want the hanyou's pity.

"If anyone should be embarrassed it should be me," the demon giving the hanyou his attention as he brought the bloodied towel away from his face. The white haired boy's face hard to read as he looked off unseeingly in another direction. "I'm always picking the wrong kind of guys." He finished with a strained tone of voice before looking over to him. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He finished with a sad smile as he lightly shook his head. A vulnerable aura around him that made Sesshomaru drop the towel in the sink and close the distance between them. Reaching down to gently take Inuyasha's hands in his own. His heart picking up in rhythm at his more bold action and Inuyasha smiled. Looking down at feeling the other's fingers curl with his own.

"You really do like me." The hanyou stated with amusement.

"Inuyasha, I. . . I've liked you since you I watched you move into the house beside mine. You had me completely and every day since. Your the only person I've ever felt this way for and. . . seeing you being mistreated time and time again. . ." He trailed off with a squeeze to the other's hands. No smiles on either of their faces this time as his heart tried hammering out of his chest. Stomach doing flips at the confession he'd only ever dreamed of making. "I would treat you like the king you are. Their wouldn't be a day that I wouldn't do my best to see you happy. Let me make you happy."

"Wow." The hanyou breathed with glassy eyes before ducking his head. The demon looking down at the crown of white. "My record with guys isn't really the best. I don't. . .I don't know if I know how to be normal." His head raising to look him in the eye. "Your everything I'm not used to in a guy. Your so nice and sweet. Your. . .normal. And I don't know how to get around that." He finished quietly, his eyes dropping from the pair watching him.

His eyes searching over Inuyasha's face before nodding to himself. "I can. . .I can change. Whatever you need me to be."

The hanyou letting out a faint laugh with a shake of his head as he looked up. "I don't want you to change, Sesshomaru. I like how you are now. There's nothing wrong with being normal. I'm the one that's broken." He finished with a bite to his lip as he broke away. Sesshomaru looking to his now cold hands before watching Inuyasha walk away from him to the restroom door and opening it. Looking to the demon before finally walking through. A soft click left in his wake.

...

"Hey, are you okay?"

He looked over to the dark haired demoness across from him. Manicured claws reaching down to close the textbook before her before reaching across the table to take one of his hands in her own.

"You know you can talk to me." A smile turning the corner of her dark red coated lips upward. He sent her a tiny smile of his own in hopes to reassure her but he didn't quite manage it. Pulling his hand away from her grip. Her eyes trained in her now empty hand before meeting his gaze.

"I'm fine, Kagura." He said lowly.

"No, your not." She said, the raised brow she sent his way daring him to disagree. "You've been stuck on the same page for the past twenty minutes when usually your more than halfway done. You've been too busy staring off into space to get any work done."

Looking down at his open calculus textbook to see she was right. He closed it, not in the mood to study. Deciding to do it at home as he stuffed the book in his bag before looking back to meet her bright eyes.

"I just. . .I hate seeing someone choose the wrong person time and time again. It's frustrating when you know you can treat them so much better." Feeling himself get worked up as he pictured Inuyasha with his pitiful excuse for a partner.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." She breathed softly before looking away with a light blush tinting her cheeks. His eyes widening as he looked to his longtime friend. The spider demoness clearing her throat before abruptly standing from her seat. Hastily packing up her books and materials. "Um, I'll call you later." She said before turning on her heel and walking toward the library doors. Yellow dress billowing behind her as she disappeared.

He sat back in his seat in a daze. Wondering when Kagura's feelings towards him turned into something more passionate. Realizing he'd never noticed the transition because he was too taken by the hanyou.

* * *

He looked up at the faint sound of a door being opened and closed from the backyard next to his own. Hearing Inuyasha's voice shouting from the other side of the wooden fence. Telling himself it wasn't his business who was engaging the hanyou in a screaming match as he put his attention back on cleaning out the swimming pool. Bringing the blue net out of the water as he dumped the wet leaves into a nearby trash bag. Dipping the net back in as he maneuvered the pole in his hands around for the floating leaves swaying on the water's surface.

"I caught you, you idiot! If I hadn't walked into the room you would have done a lot more than kissing!" Came the hissed words that made him pause. Once again telling himself it wasn't his business but the shouting was not hard for his pointed ears to pick up.

"Fuck you, Akira. Your such a dumbass. I'm done!" The harsh crash of something hitting the fence making him jump slightly at the unexpected noise. Silence reigning as he took the last of the leaves from the pool and dumping them.

"I'm sorry."

Head whipping up at the voice. Straightening out as he saw Inuyasha with his arms resting across the top of their shared fence. His locks pulled back into a high ponytail.

"For the noise," he explained at seeing his confusion. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

He gave a slow nod of his head. "It's fine," he said lowly. Leaning the pole against the fence before picking up the black bag and walking toward the garbage.

"How have you been?" Sesshomaru whipping his head at seeing the hanyou was still there. Walking closer to him before coming to a stop. Tilting his head to look up into slightly reddened eyes. Smelling the salt of tears from this distance.

"I've been good." He drawled. "And you. . . how have you been."

"Good," the hanyou said quickly. Too quickly to be believable but he nodded his head all the same. "I've, uh, I seen you hanging around with some girl on campus. She. . . she's pretty." Inuyasha whispered with a nod.

"Kagura. Her name's Kagura."

"You guys. . . are a couple then?"

His eyes narrowed as he thought it over. He actually wasn't too sure himself. "We're. . . taking things slow."

"Are you, uh. . . are you up for company?" The hanyou asked quickly. Words sounding strained and suspiciously watery. "I don't really wanna be alone right now."

He figured that was the case. Aside from looks from a distance, they hadn't had a real conversation since the hanyou's rejection months ago. It wasn't his problem Inuyasha was feeling upset with whatever had transpired between him and his boyfriend. Picturing himself politely bidding the hanyou a goodnight and walking away. But he was powerless at seeing those eyes looking to him with sadness.

"I can come around the front—"

His words stopping on his lips as he watched the hanyou start to climb over the fence. Watching the white haired boy drop down before turning to him with a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi." He whispered back. His heart picking up its pace and the hanyou's lips stretched a bit more but he didn't bother to comment on the affect he had on the older boy. Turning his eyes away from him as he walked past him and towards the pool.

"Late night swim?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes stayed locked onto the water's clear surface. Slowly walking along the pool's edge. The demon mesmerized as he took in the stalking swaying movement of the hanyou's hips. Looking beautiful even in a pair of gray sweatpants and a slightly larger plain red T-shirt. The water reflecting onto the white haired boy, casting him into an mystical aura. Golden eyes snapping his way at his silence. Another breathtaking smile sent his way and as his lips tended to do around the white haired beauty, they moved without his permission.

"What happened with you and Akira?"

Inuyasha looking back onto the water's surface in silence. "What doesn't happen with Akira." He muttered before turning and walking to sit at the foot of one of the pool lounge chairs. Gazing into the softly swaying water. Looking beautiful even in his down state. He slowly closed the distance between them before taking up one of the lounge chairs next to Inuyasha's.

"Was at a party tonight." Inuyasha started lowly, eyes saying he wasn't really here but visualizing what he was speaking. "Somehow I got separated from Akira so I went looking for him. Found him upstairs in one of the rooms with his tongue down some girl's throat." The bitterness clear as he looked out before him. "The idiot had the nerve to deny it when I walked in on him." Brows meeting in the center. Looking over at the silent demon when no platitudes spilled forth. "What," he nudged the demon's shoulder playfully. "Not gonna tell me I deserve better. How I should find someone who'll treat me right."

He looked over to the hanyou. "You already know what I think, Inuyasha." He replied softly.

"Maybe," he said lowly before turning back to the water. "But sometimes it's nice to hear it anyway."

Sesshomaru reached for the hand nearest to him. Inuyasha immediately turning his attention back to him. "You deserve someone who will adore you. . .and tell you just how much they love you so you'll never doubt it. Not just say it, but prove it. To do for you without expecting anything from you in return. To be there for you always. Someone to protect your heart." His words echoing into the dark space as he looked into watery eyes. Bringing a hand up to swipe away the twin trail of tears.

"I want you," came the sudden whispered admittance. Inuyasha gasping lightly as more tears fell. "I want you so bad it almost hurts. I see you with her and—" Cutting his own words off as he looked helplessly into a mirror of amber.

Quickly taking both hands in his own as he stared into the hanyou's eyes. "Then why. Why are you afraid to let me get close to you."

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut but the clear moisture leaked steadily down his face. "What if you don't like what you see if I let you in?" The words uttered so lowly even he almost didn't hear it.

He reached a hand down to tilt the other's head back up to him. "All that you are, Inuyasha. I would cherish." Leaning forward to swipe away the tears with a brush of his lips. Picking up on the hitch his motions caused in the other as he savored the salty tang on his lips. Pulling back. The hanyou's half lidded look slowly opening as he looked back to him. Eyes dropping down to his lips before slowly leaning in. Sesshomaru's eyes shutting on their own as he met him halfway. Head turning before the feel of soft lips covered his own under the dark sky. Lips slowly moving and he was certain his heart exploded. His kisses with Kagura were nice but they didn't compare to this. This. . . their were no words. His imagination not doing this moment justice. Inuyasha's hand coming up to rest on one side of his face as they both pressed even closer together. One pulling back only for the other press forward and mesh their lips. Trading kisses endlessly until the sound of a small unknown creature scurrying along the fence made the hanyou pull away. Turning his head to Sesshomaru's house. Biting his lip as he stared in contemplation before turning back to the demon.

"Is your mom home?"

"No," he answered, wondering why Inuyasha felt the need to ask about his mother now of all times. "She won't be back until the morning."

"Show me your room." Inuyasha demanded softly and he nodded. Standing up and feeling Inuyasha slip his hand into his own. Guiding them around the pool's edge before walking forward to the sliding door. Pushing it aside and locking it behind them before leading them through the dark kitchen and to the stairs. Pushing open the door to the first room and flipping on the light switch. Turning at hearing the door lock behind them but Inuyasha ignored his questioning stare. Eyes taking in everything bathed in soft light.

"Bigger than my room." The white haired boy commented as he walked in further. Seeing the large flat screen television mounted on the wall on the right of the door. Various CD's scattered around the entertainment system below on the black stand. The queen sized bed adorned in silver and black materials. A laptop sitting at the foot of the bed. Removing it and placing it on his stand with the gaming systems. Gesturing to the free space as their were no other seating in the room. Inuyasha landing with a few bounces before looking to him.

He looked around, wondering what he had that could possibly entertain the other. "We can watch a movie. Or play a few games of—"

"Come sit with me." Inuyasha requested with a pat to the space beside him and he went willingly. The two sitting in a staring match before Inuyasha moved forward. Pressing into him so that he landed on his back at the pressure. Awkwardly trying to figure out where to place his hands before settling on resting his hands on either side of Inuyasha's hips. The heat between them turning up a notch at being flushed so closely. Inuyasha making small sounds from his throat he hadn't made before and oddly enough he felt himself reacting to the noises. Unable to help the slight squirming of his hips as he hoped Inuyasha didn't feel his half hard mass. The hanyou suddenly breaking away to look him in the face before sliding a leg in between his own. His thigh brushing up against his hardness and his eyes closed with a soft groan at the foreign but pleasurable sensation. Quickly rising onto his elbows at the feel of fingers skimming over the material of his blue basketball shorts. Grabbing the wrist to the hand that made to pull back the front of his shorts. Looking into Inuyasha's face with confused eyes.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" He demanded as he made to sit up but clawed hands quickly pressed him back into the mattress.

"Well," the hanyou drawled with a teasing look in his eye enforced by the naughty tilt of his lips. "I'm planning on giving you head but I can't do that if you won't be still." He husked with a sultry finish before leaning down to capture the demon's lips in a quick mesh before nipping his way down to the pale column of flesh. Sesshomaru's crimson lids falling closed at Inuyasha sucking his skin into his mouth and he knew he'd have a mark by his collarbone. Hands pushing up the end of his shirt higher up on his chest as Inuyasha pressed kisses into his skin. Steadily making his way down the hard defined stomach and near his intended goal. Actually managing to curl his fingers around the band before he sat up once more. Successfully doing so as Inuyasha sat back with his legs folded beneath him.

"Is it. . . is it me?" Inuyasha asked while looking anywhere but at him. His arms folded across his chest. "Do you not. . . want to do this with me?"

He looked away, suddenly finding it hard to stare at the other boy. "I don't want you to regret this. Your still upset with Akira—"

"This has nothing to do with Akira." Inuyasha said softly as he closed the distance between them. Crawling over to him. "Can't I be with you just because I want to?" He whispered before pressing a chaste kiss into him. Sesshomaru watching him pull away to climb off the bed. Standing before him before lifting the red shirt over his head. Throwing it on the floor at the foot of the bed before reaching down to take the glasses from his face. Going to place them over the laptop before coming back to stand before him. Hands reaching down to push the gray material past his hips but Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist despite the head in his shorts cursing him for doing so.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru." The words touched with a bit of concern as a hand came up to gently cradle his head.

He took a deep breath as it seemed their was nothing to do but admit his inexperience. "Inuyasha. I've never. . .I—" he took a deep breath to try again but it seemed Inuyasha deciphered what was unspoken.

"Oh," the white haired male breathed in surprise before coming to sit beside him. "You must think I'm some kind of slut. Throwing myself on you like that." Inuyasha staring at the floor.

"What. No," he said quickly before taking Inuyasha's hand in his own. Awkward silence reigning between them for a moment before golden eyes turned his way.

"It doesn't matter to me. If you want to. . .I still want to." Looking to the demon as he awaited an answer.

He wanted to. More than anything. The question was if he should. Inuyasha was vulnerable and could just be looking to take out his frustrations in the wrong way. He didn't want Inuyasha to look at him as the mistake that happened when he was at a low point.

"I do want you, Sesshomaru. Not for any reason other than that." He said with a slight narrow of his eyes as he'd suddenly be able to read his thoughts.

He warred with himself. Making to say maybe they should hold off for now but what came out of his mouth was something else entirely. "If your sure this is what you really want, Inuyasha."

The hanyou smiling before quickly kissing him. "I'm sure," the whispered words blowing across his lips before Inuyasha moved back in for another join of lips. This one slower. When Inuyasha laid him on his back their was no resistance in him this time. Content to hold the hanyou like this for eternity but it appeared Inuyasha had other plans. Sesshomaru breaking away from the drugging lips as fingers slid under the band of his basketball shorts. Seeing Inuyasha reaching for the bulge that pitched the front upward. Feeling the pads of fingers passing over the fine silver hairs before wrapping around his length. His lips parting at the gentle squeeze only for Inuyasha to recapture his lips. The hanyou's hand firm and warm: unable to keep his hips from meeting the downward strokes. Pulling Inuyasha closer at the thumb that ran over his tip. Smearing the fluids there around before starting up a quicker pace. Both pulling away with ragged breaths. Mixing in with the sound of Inuyasha's hand jerking him off in the large space. Feeling his peak coming quickly and letting out a breath at the hand around him suddenly squeezing and letting go.

Watching Inuyasha get off the bed to take off his sweats and he sat up. Quickly taking his shirt off to see the perfection that stood before him. Inuyasha's following timid smile captivating him as he finally slid his pants down. Sesshomaru greedily taking in the lithe, toned frame before him wrapped in smooth peach tinted flesh. Standing and walking closer to Inuyasha. Neither looking away as he cupped his hand around the white haired boy's neck. Leaning down with a whispered, 'perfect,' that made Inuyasha's breath get caught in his throat. Inuyasha pushing into him with a hunger, hands tugging at the band of his shorts. The hanyou breaking away to get the material down his body. Kicking the blue material aside as Inuyasha's hand explored his torso with wandering eyes.

Suddenly lightly pushing the demon back towards the bed, looking to Inuyasha as he sat on the edge of his mattress. Their eyes locked as the white haired boy lowered himself in between his legs. Reaching for the straining mass perched against his stomach. Sesshomaru swallowing before his mouth fell open slightly. The sight too erotic to not be affected by it. Suddenly stilling as the hanyou broke eye contact with him to lean his head further down and closer to his length. The demon's eyes fluttering close at the long upward lick he received. Licking up the trail of leaking fluids onto his tongue before suddenly engulfing his head in wet warmth. Lips falling open uselessly as he looked down at his lap. Not believing this was actually happening. He'd only ever dreamed of this when watching Inuyasha from afar over the years. He never would've thought the other boy would be in his room let alone fully prepared to have sex with him.

His lip trapped in between his teeth at the slow soft rhythm over him. Watching the bobbing head of ashen locks in his lap. Ponytail moving in time to his movements. A soft groan leaving him at the twist of the hand over him as Inuyasha paid attention to the head of his member. "I'm close, Inuyasha." Came the softly spoken warning and the hanyou pulled away. Standing on his feet before going over to flip off the light switch. Sesshomaru climbing back onto his bed as he tried to make out Inuyasha's figure in the dark. Suddenly turning at the dip in the bed. The covers being pulled back and he made to get under as well. Inuyasha's body pressing against his before lips settled over his own. Rolling over onto the white haired boy at the silent prompt from the other's hands. Able to make out the face beneath him a little better with his eyes adjusted to the dark. Moonlight spilling in from the blinds. Inuyasha staring back up at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Inuyasha." He asked softly.

The hanyou nodded slowly, a soft smile on his lips but his eyes were serious. "I don't think I've ever felt more sure about anything." He whispered before trying to get in a better position. Settling and the eyes the demon saw said the hanyou was ready. He took a deep breath, looking down between them as he wrapped a hand around his length. Feeling the bare skin making him realize they were missing a very essential piece of equipment.

"What. What is it?" Inuyasha hurried to ask at seeing his defeated posture.

He looked up. "I don't have any condoms." He whispered, feeling his face heat up. Never cursing his virginity more than he was at this moment. He'd never had a reason to buy any.

"It's okay," the hanyou whispered reassuringly before taking his face in between his hands. Sesshomaru losing himself into the kiss until Inuyasha broke away. "I'm on the pill."

Realization dawning on the demon as he pieced Inuyasha was on birth control. Inuyasha laying back into the pillows and he grabbed his member in hand once more. Looking down at the face beneath him as he blindly guided himself forward. Fumbling around for a moment before finally finding his intended target. Inuyasha's head tilting back some at the initial breach, never looking away from him. Inuyasha's lips parting as he pushed forward into the hanyou's warm grip. A hiss leaving him at feeling the slick walls squeeze him. Taking his hand away from his length to bring it by Inuyasha's head. One of Inuyasha's hand coming to wrap around his torso as he moved further still. Feeling Inuyasha's legs come to wrap around his waist. The white haired boy sending him an encouraging smile before he finally bottomed out in the other's massaging heat. A sigh leaving the other boy's lips as his own eyes closed with the effort not to cum. Feeling his peak just below the surface.

A quiet whimper drawing his attention and he saw Inuyasha squirming. Looking down at the other's flushed face and his hips moved on their own accord. His actions propelled by the erotic sight beneath him. His own breathing growing heavier in his ears as he delivered fast, short strokes. Egged on by the soft gasps that escaped the hanyou. Their eyes connected as he moved without restraint. Inuyasha's claws scratching down his back as his face tilted back with a close of his eyes. Soft moans and whimpers gradually making the demon come undone. Too far gone to hold off seeing to Inuyasha's pleasure. His climax right on the brink. Hips fast and jerky as he drove himself into the hugging tightness. Breaths coming out in gasps as his seed spilled into the warmth wrapped around him. Inuyasha letting out a loud gasp at the demon bottoming out into him. Sesshomaru's face finding a place in the hanyou's exposed neck. Kissing and nuzzling the skin there. "Love you. Love you." He mumbled into heated skin, his hips still lightly rocking into the body beneath him.

Stopping all movement at hearing the hanyou's heart falter before stopping for a couple of beats. Pulling back to see the other boy's eyes filled with unshed tears and trained onto the darkness above their heads. Eyes cutting over to meet with his and the hanyou appeared as if he were barely holding it together.

"Do. . . you mean that?" His voice thick and almost hoarse. "You really love me?"

The look in his eyes saying his sanity teetered on whatever answer left the demon's lips. Both pairs of gold searching. "Yes," he finally answered truthfully.

"Say it," Inuyasha started with a deep breath before rushing to continue. "Say it again."

He looked into the other boy's glossy orbs. "I love you, Inuyasha."

The other's eyes closing, finally shedding the tears that held there. Running down either side of his face and he leaned down. Inuyasha's breath coming out in a gasp as he met him in closing the space between them. The hanyou's arms holding him close as they shared in their heat. Sesshomaru pulled away slightly to look into watchful gold. Clearing his throat in nerves at seeing he had the other's undivided attention. "I'm sorry I. . . couldn't last longer. It wasn't—"

"I loved it." Inuyasha rushed to cut in. "This is better than any other I can remember. Besides, no one's perfect their first time." He said with a smile as he brought a hand up to cradle the side of the silver haired demon's face. Seeing that softness making his innermost feelings come to the forefront.

"I love you." He uttered. Having absolutely no problem with saying what he truly felt now that it had been spoken aloud.

Watching the other boy's lips twist to the side with a pained expression and he leaned down, Inuyasha's face turning with his as their faces nuzzled. Feeling the wetness from Inuyasha's tears meet his cheek. Cool breath blowing over him before finally turning to look into a mirror of gold. The hanyou closing the distance between them and his hips began a slow rhythm as he swallowed the white haired boy's moans. The hours passing wrapped in the arms of the boy he loved before eventually watching Inuyasha hop back over onto his side of the fence after one last parting kiss.

Walking over to sit on the lounge chair. A smile on his lips as he stared into the water beneath the early morning sky.

He was madly in love with Inuyasha Hamada.

* * *

It wasn't until a few days went by that he realized Inuyasha was avoiding him. He'd watch from the window as Inuyasha left Akira's car without a look towards his house. His steps fast as he walked the pathway to the steps of his home. The dog demon would sit outside for hours hoping Inuyasha would come out into the backyard but he never did.

Sesshomaru spent his days worrying. Over analyzing every word of their conversation and wondering if he'd said something to turn the hanyou away from him.

He had to know. Apologize for whatever it was he might've done unintentionally. He arrived onto campus hours before school officially opened. To ensure he saw the hanyou before classes started. Every morning it appeared as if he'd already missed the hanyou and never caught a glimpse of him leaving the school.

Leaning against the stone foundation that hosted the school's name. The cement steps that led up to the walkways above on his right. Taking the main entrance as the post to wait around. The students gradually pouring in as the time for school to open neared. Perking up as he noticed the bowed head of white amongst the sea of students. Inuyasha dressed in a black leather jacket and blue jeans. His locks spilling down his back as he made to walk up the steps.

"Inuyasha!" He called out, gaining a few looks his way but he ignored them in favor of the white haired boy. Leaving his perch against the sign to walk up the steps on the opposite side of the railing. The hanyou's head whipping back towards him. Eyes widening before turning his head back around at seeing his approach. His steps gaining speed as he climbed the steps.

Brows furrowing as he jogged up the rest of the stairs and coming to a stop on the other side of the railing as he looked down at the head of white. "Inuyasha," he breathed. A smile touching his lips at being so close to the other boy after days of being apart. His smile slipping as he watched the hanyou walk past him without a word his way. Head pointedly trained onto the ground as he walked away and along the walkway. Making to call out to him but the words getting caught in his throat at seeing brown eyes staring into him further in the distance. The jackal's lips pulled into a smug grin as the hanyou approached him. Suddenly raising a clawed hand in the air. His middle finger raised as he looked right at him. Inuyasha pushing at the jackal's shoulder who laughed, his mouth moving as he looked to the dark haired boy angrily. Akira wrapping an arm around the hanyou's shoulders as he turned them around and began walking toward the tall buildings. The jackal leaning down toward him but Inuyasha kept his head turned away as they faded into the other students.

He stood there long after everyone had disappeared. His world coming to a stop as he stood there broken.

* * *

 _Thirty years later_

"Cancel the rest of my appointments today, Asuka. I'll be leaving early this evening."

"Yes, Mr. Tomita." Came the soft response from the demoness before he placed the phone back in its cradle. Powering down the computer before him before standing from his seat and grabbing the blank trench coat thrown across the back of his seat before throwing it across his arm. Walking out from behind the desk and towards the door. Walking down the hall of doors before breaking out into the main lobby. Nodding towards the red haired woman before leaving out the door and onto the busy sidewalk. Turning to the right and walking straight into another body.

"Excuse me—" he came up short at seeing familiar golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru," the hanyou breathed in surprise. His lips tilting to the side in a smile. "I. . .I can't believe it's you." Inuyasha gushed before suddenly pulling him into a hug. He looked down at the head of white. He didn't hug him back but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Wondering if the other man had somehow forgotten breaking his heart. Inuyasha pulling away to look him over and he couldn't help but do the same. The hanyou even more breathtaking now than he'd been in his younger years. Dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black short-sleeved shirt. His white locks pulled back in a plait that hung over his shoulder. His bangs falling into his gold eyes.

But what was odd, was the almost erratic heartbeat he heard coming from the other.

"I thought you left Tokyo." His words confused and inquiring as he looked to the demon.

Sesshomaru slowly nodded. "I did. Went to Canada to live with my father. Finished out my studies in Toronto. I came back home for work."

"Work?"

He hummed before turning his head to the building behind him.

"You work here," a small hint of wonder in his words as he looked at the building. "I pass here everyday on my way to work. It says Akiyama and Associates."

"My father's law firm." He explained. "My mother is a Tomita."

"Oh," Inuyasha breathed lowly before gesturing towards him. "Well, you look. . .you look really good." He finished with a hitch of laughter. His lips pulling to the side in a brief smile before disappearing just as quickly.

He looked down at the tailored gray suit that hugged him before staring back into eyes he hadn't seen in thirty years. His world no longer seen through two glass lenses but contacts. His tall frame now with added muscle he hadn't had as much of in his younger days. Courtesy to vigorous workouts and boxing classes at the gym. "Thank you." The two standing on the sidewalk as people moved around them. Sesshomaru deciding to break the silence. "It was nice seeing you again, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, you too." Inuyasha nodded. "Take care, Sesshomaru."

He nodded before moving past the other and continuing his trek down the sidewalk.

"Wait."

He stopped, jaw tightening as he stared forward. Telling himself it would be smarter to go home as planned and not to entertain the ivory haired beauty behind him. Looking down as he saw Inuyasha make his way in front of him. "Um, do you wanna. . .grab a drink. I work at the bar around the corner. We could. . .catch up. If. . .your not busy." He asked, his hands wringing together as he looked up to the silver haired demon. Sesshomaru looked down the way to where his car was parked. The way to sanity.

Then he looked into Inuyasha's eyes and suddenly protecting his heart didn't seem to be so important. "Alright."

"Yeah," Inuyasha questioned with a smile blooming across his face. Sesshomaru nodding as he looked down at the face that made his stomach queasy and his heart squeeze. Inwardly cursing himself for being this weak. Even as he turned to follow the other to his place of employment. Inuyasha's smile bright as he looked to him, wondering how he was still affected by him even after all this time.

...

"Here you go." The hanyou said as he placed another clear glass of Bourbon in front of him. Taking up a seat in the booth across from him as he looked around the surrounding people in the dimly lit establishment. Sesshomaru watching him as he finally turned his way. The light overhead bathing the hanyou in soft light.

"It's not usually this busy on a Wednesday. I thought I'd be able to talk with you more. Thanks for sticking around during my shift."

He shouldn't have. Stupidity kept him glued to his seat. "I have no place else to be."

"Really," Inuyasha's brows quirking as if surprised. "No one waiting for you at home?"

He shook his head.

"I figured you might've married that Kagumi girl."

"Kagura," he corrected. "We dated for a time but we both deemed it better to remain friends. We're still in touch."

"So," he started as he looked down at the table. "Your not seeing anyone?"

"Not at this time. No." Eyes narrowing at the flash of something in Inuyasha's eyes that passed too quickly to discern.

"How was Toronto?" He asked with a smile as he lifted his head, seemingly back to normal.

"It was nice." Not having any particular feelings about the city. He certainly hadn't left Tokyo because he wanted to be with his father. Seeing Inuyasha everyday. . .it just got to be too much.

"I know we had never hung out all that much to begin with. . .but after a while it was like you had just disappeared. Your mom. . .she told me you had went to live with your dad."

"Their was nothing keeping me in Tokyo. I thought it for the best if I just went." He finished with a lift of his drink. Knowing the other man would know what he meant.

"Yeah." The hanyou whispered with a bite to his lip. "You've changed." He whispered, his words watery. Emotion hard to decipher. "It's not just the glasses. Your. . . your different."

He raised a brow. "I grew up, Inuyasha. I stopped living in a fantasy. You simply gave me the reality check I needed."

"What. No. I—" The white haired male stopping at a sudden shrill of a ringtone coming from him. Looking to his pocket as he took out his cellphone. "Hello." He answered.

The demon taking a sip of his drink as he watched him before looking around the bar. Whoever was on the other end of the line was speaking fast. Seeing an attractive blonde haired woman sending him a flirty grin his way. Turning to the group of women she was surrounded by with a giggle and he turned his attention back onto the hanyou. Golden eyes flashing his way before looking away as he spoke into the phone.

"I'll be home soon, Shin. . .order a pizza. Yes, I'm at the bar. I have to go. And please do your homework. Yeah, love you too. Bye." Bringing the phone down before pocketing the device. "My kid," he explained with an awkward smile at the inquisitive look the demon sent his way.

He took a deep breath, throwing back the rest of his drink before placing the glass on the table. Inuyasha's eyes leaving the glass to meet his gaze. Hoping the warm feeling in his gut would dim down the painful squeeze over his chest.

A kid. . . Inuyasha had a child.

"He's Akira's." Inuyasha whispered. "We were. . .off and on for seventeen years. Broke it off with him when I learned I was pregnant. Couldn't have my child around the kind of lifestyle he lived. Akira got arrested for murder. Aside from a few photographs I send him every couple of years, he doesn't even know what our son looks like. Our son will never know his father and a part of me is okay with that. I refuse for my son to turn out like his father. Shin," he smiled, his expression filled with love. "He's a really sweet kid."

He closed his eyes, cradling his head against his clasped hands. Can't help but to visualize what could've been. If Shin had been his child. His son to care for and love. If Inuyasha had never hurt him.

"I used to wish Shin was yours." He stated so quietly the demon raised his head to look at him. "What kind of life we'd have if you had been mine. If I hadn't. . ."

His eyes were stinging and he stood up. "I shouldn't have come here." He said, grabbing his coat before walking toward the door of the bar. His long legs carrying him back the way he'd came.

"Wait! Sesshomaru, please wait."

The demon doing no such thing as he turned the corner. His path cut short at the sudden appearance of the hanyou blocking his path. Making to side step him but the hanyou was his mirror. "Don't leave." Inuyasha pleaded and he didn't look his way. Not wanting to be pulled in.

"This was a mistake." He stated with a shake of his head.

"No. Me letting you go was the mistake." The words firm and holding no small amount of regret. Despite his better judgement, he looked into golden eyes. Watery gold eyes.

"It. . .it doesn't matter now." He struggled to say, trying to convince himself and the hanyou picked up on that.

"Don't say that," Inuyasha said softly as he slowly closed the space between them as if mindful of a skittish creature. Coming to a stop before him. "It matters to me. And you wouldn't be affected by me if it didn't matter to you."

The two standing in the middle of the sidewalk in a small world of their own. Inuyasha's eyes sad and he couldn't help but wonder what were reflected in his own.

"Hurting you was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." Sesshomaru making to walk around Inuyasha but the other was quicker. "It was," the hanyou insisted with pleading eyes. "I wanted to be with you. But you scared me."

Sesshomaru brows furrowing as he looked down at the hanyou in confusion.

"You were so taken by me, Sesshomaru. You looked to me as this perfect person who you wanted to spend your life with. In reality, you were always better than me. You were out of my league. I wasn't used to guys like you. And it scared me. Guys like Akira were predictable. They have their ways. Guys like you. . .I don't know guys like you."

"What was it that scared you the most, Inuyasha. Actually being treated with respect? Being truthful in my intentions toward you. God forbid I actually loved you. The idea of being with me is really terrifying." Laying the sarcasm on thick as bent down into the other man's face, mixed feelings at seeing the unshed tears finally fall.

"I was afraid," came the shaky but resolute tone. "What would happen when you realized I couldn't measure up to the person you had made me out be in your head? That their were things I'd done that I'm not proud of. Would you have still loved me then? When I wasn't perfect anymore."

"I said I would treasure all that you are and I meant that. Anything before us wouldn't have mattered to me."

"But I didn't know that. People will say anything just get what they want from you."

"I'm not people, Inuyasha. I'm me." He stressed with a lift of his hands in the air. "That's all I've ever been."

"I know that now, Sesshomaru. I just—" he looked away with a shake of his head before turning back to the dog demon. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I wish I hadn't been so scared. If you had turned out not to be real I don't know what I would've done. I missed out on a really good man because of my own doubts. When all he wanted to do was love me." Stepping forward until their racing hearts pressed together. "But I'm not afraid anymore. If. . .if there's really no room for me in your heart anymore I won't ever bother you again." He said with a swallow, beautiful even with the tears that trailed his face. His watery eyes searching.

Sesshomaru leaned his head down, pressing his lips into the white strands. Pulling away to see the hanyou's eyes squeezed shut. Pulling away from the white haired man and passing him by with a brush of his shoulder. Taking a deep breath as he walked forward. His heart heavy and painful as he walked away from the hanyou.

The people passing him by quickly as his world tilted on its axis. Lost in a sea of blurred faces. Too many to focus on. Their eyes questioning as they passed him by without a word. The sounds of the busy streets barely piercing into his dazed world.

When had he stopped walking?

He turned around slowly, watching the white haired figure who too stood in a sea of faceless strangers. Inuyasha still with his head bowed and back turned. Standing there watching the hanyou in the distance. "I still love you." He spoke as if the hanyou were standing right before him.

Inuyasha suddenly turning around as his head jerked up. His tear filled eyes taking in the demon who stared back. Looking vulnerable and beautiful. Inuyasha heaving a deep shuddering breath before making his way to him. The dog's heart beating harder than it's ever done as he watched the man he loved push against the flow of people to reach him. His tears hitting the cement in his wake.

The hanyou holding a hand out towards him and he reached out to grab it. Questioning if it were insanity or love that made him do so. Closing his eyes at the mouth that rained kisses along his jawline. His eyes stinging with the effort to will away the teary eyed sensation. Stuttered hitches of breath leaving Inuyasha as he pressed himself into him fully. Dangerously close to his lips but not quite there.

"If I kiss you the way I want to, that makes me a fool." He whispered, cracking his eyes open to see Inuyasha staring back.

"I love you," came the shaky declaration. "And if you don't kiss me, I just might fall apart." Fists coming up to ball into the top of his suit. "Kiss m—"

His eyes closed as he gave them what they both wanted. One hand cupped around the head of white as he indulged himself in the sweetness that was Inuyasha. The man clutching to him desperately as he kissed the dog back. The tears he shed only adding to their shared flavors.

The only things still in a sea of moving faces. Aware of nothing and no one else as they reacquainted with a love lost. Only the dangerously fast beating in their chest reaching them here.

* * *

 **AN** : Review please. ^_^


End file.
